tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaft
Shaft is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Master Corporal. It is a powerful sniping rifle, suitable for mid to long ranges. Characteristics Shaft is essentially a sniping rifle, which performs really well at long ranges, yet is very vulnerable at close ranges. It has a very slow rotation speed and reloads very slowly, but its powerful shots make up for that. It packs a high impact force, and its recoil is also significant. Shaft's projectiles are also capable of penetrating tanks, and therefore damage a few tanks in a row. Modes Shaft can fire at 2 different modes: Arcade mode A weak shot, done by clicking the space bar. Unless facing a tank with minor protection, such as Wasp, it is usually only effective with Double Damage. Players can use arcade mode with only half of the reloading of Shaft,so its better to use Sniping mode Sniping mode The sniping mode allows hitting distant targets accurately. In this mode, which can be used by pressing and holding the space bar, an optical scope appears on the screen, and will magnify the target until it reaches its maximum zooming. While zooming, the reloading bar's progress will go down, until it reaches 0- at which point, the damage of the shot, when releasing the space bar, will be the highest damage possible. During zooming the tank will also remain stationary, and only the turret will be free to rotate. Moving the scope is done either using the arrow keys or WASD keys. The amount of angles of rotation per second is slow; however, when aiming at distant targets, even this little rotation allows to keep the aim at moving targets. A laser, seen as a dot in the middle of the scope, and visible to other players, which is activated when sniping. Shots from a Shaft in sniping mode are the most powerful in the game. However, the player must wait until the turret's reloading bar has reached its maximum before sniping again. Another feature of sniping mode is the ability to see through bushes and trees, which become transparent while zooming through them. Pros and Cons: *High damage- Shaft's shots pack the highest damage in the game in Arcade mode *Very cheap (except for its M0 version) :*High impact force :*The scope allows to clearly hit targets :*When sniping from a diagonal area, the scope allows to see details far above the player :*Sniping mode allows you to see other players through bushes and trees before they see you :*Unlike the Striker, does not need to lock on the target before shooting. :*Works well alongside railgun in team battles *Slow rotation speed- performs very poorly at close ranges *Its high recoil can easily flip the player when using a light hull- especially when aiming sideways *Keeping the aim on fast light hulls can be difficult *Shaft's laser on sniping mode allows enemies to tell where a shaft may be hiding *Before the laser was introduced in 2014, the scope would keep wiggling when reaching its maximum zooming :*You can see the shot when fired, meaning you can escape if you see it. :*Heavy hulls require several shot to kill :*Somewhat slow reload time. Uses Since shaft is good at mid and long ranges, one of the most common strategies when using shaft- commonly known as "camping"- is to find a hiding place- sometimes with a wide view, and sometimes with a narrow view- to enter sniping mode, and to wait until an enemy tank appears in the scope and then take it down. Hiding behind bushes or trees and equipping a matching paint will also proide an extra level of camouflage. Since shaft's laser can alert enemies that a shaft is somewhere with a clear shot at them, a common strategy is, before entering sniping mode, to park the tank near an obstacle, and when entering sniping mode, to point the laser at the edge of the obstacle, in a way that the player will have enough clear view left beyond the edges of whatever object it is. Sometimes, it's enough just to aim the laser at the ground, if it is possible to react soon enough when an enemy appears in the distance. Upgrades overview *'Shaft M1-' slightly stronger than the M0 but does considerably better in the battlefield as well. In sniping mode it can even take out an M0 Titan. The turret deals more damage, reloads faster and can turn faster as well. The shot becomes an orange hue for M1 Shaft. The laser sight receives new markings. *'Shaft M2-' at M2, the gun starts to become a monster. It get's a unique texture and becomes very powerful, able to take out any M0 hull. The gun has more power, reload speed and turning speed. The laser sight now receives even more markings and lines to help aim. *'Shaft M3-' the most powerful version of any turret in the game, in terms of damage per shot. The shot becomes an redish hue for M3 Shaft. With some damage boosts, it can kill nearly any hull in the game with a single shot. History On December 4, 2014, Shaft's wiggling effect was removed from sniping mode, and a laser sight was added.Night Mode for maps and Shaft’s laser scope Table of characteristics Trivia *Shaft's sound is different from other turrets. One can hear it from both near it and far away as it is charging up. *In team's battles (e.g. CTF), the color of the laser is the same color of that Shaft's team. In Deathmatch, the laser color is red. Gallery Turret shaft m0 scope.png|The M0 scope Turret shaft m1 scope.png|The M1 scope Turret shaft m2 scope.png|The M2 scope Turret shaft m3 scope.png|The M3 scope External links *The Ultimate Guide to Shaft (from issue #30 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by Thekillerpenguin Sources and references Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game